


Вместо ответа в тысячу слов

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [14]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: неожиданный разговор на вершине скалы меняет отношения между двумя подругами





	Вместо ответа в тысячу слов

Ба-бах!

Дверь с грохотом влетела внутрь, упала на первый стоящий перед ней стол и развалилась на части. Пока ошалевшие от неожиданности посетители питейного заведения разглядывали причину шумного появления, эта самая причина, брюнетистая и атлетического вида, спокойно вошла внутрь. Переступив через слишком прыткого вышибалу, который неожиданно для себя оказался на полу после подсечки и прилетевшего в челюсть кулака, оглядела помещение и недобро улыбнулась.

Несколько нездорового вида мужчин осоловело посмотрели друг на друга, а двое с явно агрессивным выражением лиц решили вступиться за честь изломанной двери и выбывшего из строя вышибалы. В несколько ее движений — после попытки самым наглым тоном выяснить, а чего это надо зашедшей — они упали рядом с последним, тихо подвывая и вытирая кровь с разбитых лиц.

— Габриэль! Я вообще-то тебя жду. Давно.

— А разве... ой, я и не заметила, что задержалась. Точно! Мы же еще должны... — последние слова Габриэль проговорила едва слышно, быстро черкая палочкой на восковой табличке. — Сейчас, Ксена, буквально несколько слов.

Та ухмыльнулась:

— И почему я не удивлена? Дописывай и пойдем, пока к этим, — она кивнула на лежащих, — не решил присоединиться еще кто-нибудь. Мне-то все равно, но отмывать кровь придется долго. 

На этих словах высокой и статной воительницы хозяин питейной дернулся и поспешил было в ее сторону. Ксена нетерпеливо мотнула головой, показывая, что к нему вопросов нет, и вернулась взглядом к Габриэль, которая быстро черкала стилосом по вощеной табличке.

— Да-да, — торопливо закивала та, — сейчас. Я помню, нам еще добираться. Буквально несколько слов.

Ксена пожала плечами, ничуть не удивленная услышанным: не так давно милой Габи пришла в голову мысль начать записывать самые интересные истории, которые произошли в поселениях, через которые они проходили. Зачем, Ксене было, в общем, все равно. Времени эти записи отнимали немного, она сама успевала решить хозяйственные вопросы, пополнить запас провизии, перековать, если вдруг понадобиться, свою лошадь, разузнать последние новости, которые интересовали именно ее. 

Если бы не слишком нежная, с точки зрения самой Ксены, внешность Габриэль, вопросов не возникало бы, но уже дважды ту приходилось почти с боем отбивать от желающих пополнить ряды рабов местечковых владетелей, а однажды и хорошенько проучить излишне резвого в своих желаниях торопыгу. После той беседы ему вряд ли захочется иметь что-либо общее с женским полом, возможность к чему Ксена ему атрофировала навсегда. 

Так что она не дожидалась Габриэль в условленном месте, а сразу по окончании своих занятий заходила за подругой туда, куда та собиралась. Сегодня вот не повезло этой харчевне.

 

**

Большое поселение, в котором так неожиданно задержалась Габриэль, и в котором пара человек будет до конца жизни ходить с выбитыми зубами, осталось далеко позади. Теплый полуденный ветерок согревал, но чуть позже, ближе к закату, он снова станет прохладным, погода в это время слишком переменчива; до настоящей жары оставался без малого месяц, но если боги будут благосклонны к двум путницам, они доберутся до места как раз к запланированному сроку. Тогда не придется ни изнывать под жгучим солнцем, ни идти в темноте, стараясь одолеть запланированное расстояние.

Укатанная и утоптанная дорога вывела их к заметной издалека небольшой скале, за которой, как помнила из объяснений Ксена, начнется хоженая тропа к морю. Она хотела дойти до берега пока не стемнело и остановиться там на день, планируя отдохнуть, поплавать, подумать над дальнейшим маршрутом и просто побыть вдали от людей.

Неожиданно для Ксены — ей так послышалось — Габриэль что-то восторженно пропищала и полезла наверх, на уступ. Зная несобранность подруги, которая может захотеть и спуститься совсем не там, где поднималась, Ксена со вздохом отдала приказ лошади оставаться на месте (вот та точно никуда не уйдет) и поднялась следом.

Красиво. Более пологий берег слева, чуть более крутой, скалистый — справа, внизу широкая песчаная полоса, на которую Ксена и смотрела, потому что именно там рассчитывала быть до ночи, которая приближалась все быстрее. И насколько хватало взгляда вдаль — море, сине-зеленое, которое скоро потемнеет и при поднявшейся луне окрасится нежным серебристым цветом. 

Они обе стояли и молчали, завороженные открывшимся пейзажем, пока Габи не проговорила:

— Что-то я мерзну. Красиво здесь, восхитительно, так и стояла бы, но похолодало, даже странно почему.

— Могу накидку достать, во вьюках есть. Еще можно воды подогреть, костерок запалить — дело пары минут, — улыбнулась Ксена.

— Воды нагреть и заварить что-нибудь согревающего? 

— Запросто. Сухие ветки вон внизу валяются, недалеко совсем, костер быстро разгорится. 

— Костер... — задумчиво протянула Габриэль чуть севшим голосом. — Это всегда хорошо, но рядом с ним согреешься, потом не захочется отходить в сторону. А хочется вот так — стоять на самом краю уступа. Мне иногда кажется, что я могу взлететь, как птица.

— Можно костер у самого края зажечь, чтобы не отходить далеко. — Ксена с сомнением посмотрела на небольшую площадку на верху скалы, на которую они взобрались по просьбе Габриэль. 

Габриэль помотала головой; это совершенно другое, не то, что она хотела бы услышать или почувствовать. Совсем не то, а Ксена не понимает. Уж сколько случаев было, когда, как ей казалось, все можно было понять по жестам, по взглядам. Ей иногда было до смешного неловко раздеваться в присутствии подруги и тем более видеть ту обнаженной. И вот опять.

— Ксена, ты... — осеклась и решительно продолжила, — ты что, действительно не понимаешь, что я с тобой флиртую?

Ксена удивилась: глаза, и так выделяющиеся на лице, стали больше, брови немного приподнялись.

— Флиртуешь, значит. Да. Понятно. 

Улыбнулась.

— Я не умею флиртовать, намекать, давать понять что-то вот так, не словами. Ну, если дело в выяснении отношений, кто прав или кто сильнее. Не умею сама и не вижу у других. А если вдруг мне показалось, что кто-то на что-то намекает, то могу такого придумать, что ух! И попасть впросак. Но если так, то...

Она подошла, развернула Габриэль лицом в сторону моря, обняла со спины, дыша ей в волосы, уткнулась в них носом.

— Считай, что я-то не флиртую — говорю открытым текстом: ты мне нравишься. Но ты это давно и сама поняла, мне кажется.

Габриэль покачала головой:

— Если бы поняла, то не мучилась бы последние полгода. Ты мне подруга, самая близкая, сама дорогая. Но и не только подруга. И я не хочу лишиться тебя, если мое чувство невзаимно. А по тебе ничего и не поймешь.

Ксена рассмеялась — тихо, непривычно мягко, не так, как смеялась над чужими шутками или разнообразными неловкими ситуациями, в которые была горазда попадать Габриэль.

— Хорошо, что сейчас все прояснилось. И ты действительно сможешь долго стоять здесь и смотреть вдаль, теперь я тебя из рук не выпущу, разве сама захочешь.

Вместо ответа в тысячу слов о том, что она никогда не захочет уходить, что ей надежно и тепло — не только сейчас, а вообще — рядом с Ксеной, что ближайшие годы или сколько их там ей отпущено богами (а с теми они обе сталкивались слишком часто и не всегда по-доброму), что только с Ксеной она, Габриэль, чувствует себя уютно и спокойно она просто прижалась теснее к той, что давно стала частью жизни, частью яркой, неотъемлемой и, что самое главное, любимой.


End file.
